


flexation

by fuck_n_shit



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_n_shit/pseuds/fuck_n_shit
Summary: ok we're kidding were not about my little pony. this is the work of literal geniuses who used their free time to create the masterpiece that is flexation. oh whats flexation you may ask? sorry thtas cringey. anyways uh this is about some gen z friends and their vibing crusades. we gots everything u need, headcanons, angst and everything in between. tralalala hope u have a shit read.





	flexation

Location: Biology Class with MR MC-CHICKEN

“The phloem vessels carry the products of photos-..”  
Indi stops scrolling away on her phone screen about a fanfic and puts it away before she gets caught. The group of friends sit in a mixed gendered order on the blue swivel chairs of a science lab. The words tune out their ears as they were lost in their own jokes. 

“Look it's just like you, Styles”, Andrew points out and correlates the scientific vessels on the screen to Harry’s non-existent hand veins. Harry swats away his hands and scoffed to the joke.

“Jokes on you, you're built like one”, Harry countered.  
“Well. Well. How the turns have tabled”, Corey comments.

Lori, Corey, and Deya attempt to conceal their giggles in the classroom as Andrew mocks a fake gasping shock and holds a hand to his chest to suggest offense.

“You’ve got i m m a c u l a t e juices flowing through your veins”, Indi comments and brushes her hand slightly against his as an excuse.

“Try hard”, Lori says under her breath and she receives a light smack from Indi’s unoccupied hand. She snickers as her joke successfully worked.

Deya has her hand cooly draped across Andrew’s shoulder as they both still remain focused on the worksheet questions on their desk.

Lori suddenly picks up her Sarasa pen she was spinning on her hand and places it in front of Corey’s mouth to imitate a microphone.

“Tell me. What is your favourite colour of the alphabet? True or false?”, Lori asks in a posh accent.

“Wha-”, Deya begins to question.

“Obama is superior”, Corey quickly wittily answered.

Lori smiles in accomplishment as the ringing of the bell echoes through the friends’ ears.

The entire class instantly stands up readily for lunch, as the screeching sounds of chair friction against the floor amplify around the room. All the students pile around the exit as we hear ‘thank yous’ like little minions.

“Thank you”, Indi says in an angelic voice, “Hoe.”, she adds under her breath in a subtle whisper with a hidden middle finger in Mr Mc-Chickens direction.

Andrew gasps, “We are exclusively family friendly”, in an aunty mock surprise.  
“I know right we don’t like to fucking swear at all”, Lori says as she exits the classroom.  
“I mean why the fuck would we do such a bitchy thing”, Corey plays along.  
“All these fucking bitches around us need to motherfucking mature”, Lori continues.  
“My senior quote”, Indi interrupts.  
“Those little shits can’t be exposed to such a bullshit language”, Corey finishes off.  
“Language. No swearing in front my Christian server”, Deya attempts to imitate Captain America’s iconic line.

Lori’s Sarasa pen drops out of her hoodie pocket, Corey gets down to pick it up, but as soon as Lori thinks he was going to hand it back to her - like that would ever happen - he smirks and quickly runs away with the known precious pen.

“HO- YOU BETTER RUN!”, Lori catches up to him to smack him on his shoulder and tackles his back as their cackles echo across the hall.

They all doubled over laughing together, with Indi still clinging to Harry’s arm, Deya and Andrew discussing the meeting that they needed to go supposedly first thing tomorrow.

Location: Cafeteria feat. Stacy 

Us six friends enter the well known cafeteria with s t y l e. 

“Oya fetch us a table would ya”, Lori snaps at Corey.  
“Woof woof motherfuckers”, Corey replies with a two finger salute.

We line up to get our food as Deya grabs trays for us and reserves one to smack Andrew on his arm to remind him of a thought.

“DREW-”, Deya exclaims.  
“JEEZUS WHAT-”, Andrew exclaims back in offense.  
“WE. HAVE. A. MEETING. DUMBASS.” Deya states in obviousness.  
“Fuck.”, Andrew bluntly cusses.  
“Better skedaddle you skittles”, Indi slyly says.

Andrew and Deya’s panic looks cause them to quickly run with the squeaks of the sole of their shoes as Andrew’s tray drops and he embarrassingly puts it back without a thought.

Lori was preoccupied by struggling with pushing two trays for Corey, so Harry pinches the two corners of the two trays and they move along the stations since he was also pushing along Indi’s tray. She was occupied with TikTok. 

Corey walks back with his hands in his pockets without his grey backpack to save the table. The cafeteria manager nods to Lori as she nods back and Corey claims his food. 

“You poisoned it, didn’t you.”, he seems to say it like it was a fact.

“How could she? She is such a nice girl.”, the cafeteria manager compliments Lori.  
“Yess. How could I?”, Lori responds angelically with godly light behind her.

Corey squints his eyes in suspicion as the cafeteria manager hands her an extra free cookie.  
“Take it.”, he whispers.  
Lori gladly smiles in appreciation as she hears a whine behind her.

“Harryyyy- I’m on a diet.”, Indi elongentatly says.  
“You say that everyday Indi, I know you’re gonna eat everything you see”, Harry retorts, “Including me” Harry smirks mischievously as Indi’s face represents a hint of flusterness.

The four of them, in the absence of Andrew and Deya, walk over with Corey leading to the table he has saved with his backpack. They expected a table with a grey backpack in the centre, but of course, it's Coriander, he has unpacked books, a water bottle and a pencil case on every seat.

They all wheeze at his actions as he proudly says, mimicking a Bri-ish accent,“Genius innit?”

“Oh my god I don’t know you”, Harry quietly states, “We don’t know whO HEE ISS” as he points over at him.

Coriander plops down on a seat as the hood of the hoodie bounces behind him and pats the seat next to him to motion the rest of his friends to take a seat. 

\--- jokes after jokes

“IM CHOKING”, Indi dies of laughter.  
“BITCH IM SHAKIRAING”, Lori states out of chuckles, “NO- IM SHAKING, IM SHAKING”  
Everyone triples over in laughter from already double over laughing.

Corey unexpectedly gets up on his seat and starts cheering mildly, “WAKA WAKA EH EH”  
Lori smacks his leg with the back of her hand as Indi records the scene for her snapchat story. 

“You have a social death wish”, Harry tells Corey.  
“Who said he wasn’t already socially dead”, Lori retorts.

“Kelsey Obama please report to the principal's office immediately”, a formal accent radiated from the speakers at the corners of the cafeteria.  
“Welcome aboard Indi Airlines”, Indi imitates a flight attendant.  
“Where your luxurious seats exclusively recline forward and we serve our finest speciality: capsicum wine”, Lori elaborates.  
Corey hands over his empty carton of orange juice over to Indi in the best formal manner he could with a graceful butler-like bow. Only to slip out of his hand and the remains of the sticky juice falls on her black jacket.  
“Wow Corey, tastes scrumpdillyicious”, Indi boringly and sarcastically reiterates with an unexpressioned face, unbothered from the small mess now on her jacket.  
“Forgive me, master”, Corey repetitively bows with his hands in a prayer position.  
“Our finest pilot that will be joining us is Flashback Mary”, Lori continues the joke.  
“We love such a tan and sexy pilot”, Harry comments.  
“He’s referring to me”, Indi exclaims with her two thumbs pointed towards herself.

That's when Andrew and Deya enter the chaotic premises with worried looks. They came with the new curly blonde girl and her plaid skirt. 

“Uhm- so these are our friends.” Andrew subtly touches the back of his neck and motions to present us four.  
“So that’s Harry.” Deya points over to the black haired boy as he does a slight wave.  
“The most accurate representation of an e-boy”, Corey includes.  
“And that is Lori”, Andrew motions over to the genuinely smiling straight haired girl relaxly sat.  
“Yeah- don’t fuck with her”, Corey adds another comment and snappily points over to the girl next to her.  
“Indi’s that one, if she isn’t watching a tv show she is probably on tikTOKK.”, Deya uses her palm to wave over closely to Indi's face to get her attention off of Harry’s palm of which she was doodling some sort of drawing on.  
“What are you even drawing?” Harry questioned with a terrified expression.  
“Skulls”, she bluntly states.  
“It looks like potatoes”, he comments.  
“Anndd thats Corey” Andrew didn’t even need to point as he has clearly presented his existence with his hand draped behind Lori’s seat.  
“Hiiiii. I’m Stacccyyyyy”, a fake vsco accent echoes out her mouth, “I’m going to go use the washroom for a few minutes I’ll be right back” as she sashays away with a large smile and a short giggle as she boinks Harry’s nose.

Andrew is clearly uncomfortable and Deya does a slight eye roll while answering her questions as to the nearest toilet.

“Thought I was a bitch”, Indi was the first to judge with a tiger look ready to pounce.  
“THIS IS FOR STACY YOU BIG DU-”, Lori instantly starts to sing along while clutching her previously used fork.   
“OO-Ohkay”, Corey struggles to cover her mouth from another ranting outburst.

\--- 

“So yeah, I have like a mansion like not really though like its not even that big and like OMG sometimes I use this perfume but its cherry and this one right now is vanilla, how does it smell?”, Stacy leans nearer to Harry directing the question to him as she continues to ramble about her life. Indi on his opposite side is clearly making triggered Yamaguchi noises, but who isn’t?

Corey lightly kicks over Lori’s leg beside him with a soft chuckle,”DIS-GOS-TANG”, he whispered. Causing Lori to notice out of the corner of her eye, a silently fuming Indi trying to look away from Stacy’s new interest in Harry. Indi brushes her hair back with her fingers with annoyance as Lori makes eye contact with Andrew, Deya, and Corey to notice.

The bell that signals the end of lunch spreads across the cafeteria as students of all years start to get up to, supposedly, class. 

\---


End file.
